Dirty Little Secret
by missmiamya
Summary: Marco and Dylan are back together, but was Marco actually done with his relationship with Tim? 3chappy short fic Slash obviously!
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret by missmiamya

Summary: Marco and Dylan are back together, but was Marco actually done with his relationship with Tim? One-Shot containing Slash

A/N: This is a Marco POV by the way! It's like the first time for me ever doing a whole fic like that so bare with me! lol. Well if I make it longer than just a one shot it probably wont all be in Marco POV but this chapter is for sure!

Disclaimer: I don't now nor have I ever and do I ever plan on owning any part of Degrassi! It's sad I know…but I'll get on with my life!

* * *

Marco and Dylan are finally back together. It took a year and a lot of fighting, but they made it. The perfect couple back together again. They love each other and would do anything for each other, but Marco isn't sure how he feels about dumping Tim like he did. _

* * *

_Tim was there for me to help me get over Dylan. He didn't realize it, but he was slowly having that effect on me. If Dylan wouldn't have come back for the summer to get me back Tim probably would have succeeded in tearing me completely away from him. He is just so damn cute, funny, sweet, and smart. I don't know why I treated him like such shit! I feel really bad. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten back with Dylan. But I love him. It's great being with him. He knows everything about me. Well almost everything. He has no idea that I've been hanging out with Tim during his hockey practices. He has no idea that Tim and I are closer than we should be. He has no idea that I'm starting to love Tim as much as I love him. He doesn't know because I don't tell him. I don't tell him because I know that I'll lose him forever if I tell him. I really need to decide what I want and decide fast. Sex with both Tim and Dylan is great, but I feel so dirty. I can't believe I'm actually doing that. I can't believe I'm the cheater. It's hard to imagine me Mr. Perfect at everything actually fucking up for once, but that's why I need to decide who is best for me and who I love the most. It's not going to be easy, but I can do it. 

"Hey Babe," Dylan says coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. He pulls me out of my thoughts as I turn and see his perfectly toned body, blonde curls, and the sea of blue eyes that I get lost in so frequently.

"Hey, how was practice?" I ask turning around in his embrace and wrapping my arms around his neck as I pull my self up on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"It was good, but I missed you" Dylan says pulling me into another deep kiss. He knocks the wind right out of me. I've never felt as high as I do when I'm kissing Dylan. He just gives me chills all over and makes me feel like I'm on top of the world.

"I missed you too," I say after the long kiss. I begin to run my hands down his sweaty shirt covered chest, and smile sexily up at him. He laughs that cute laugh and flashes me a bright smile before pulling me up into a tight embrace in which I take the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist.

He walks to the bedroom with me like this and we fall onto the bed. We both quickly lose our clothes and are exploring each other's bodies. It feels so great to be with him, but at the same time I feel so dirty knowing that a couple hours ago I was in this same bed with Tim. Dylan and I don't bother to use condoms anymore. We've both been tested and know we don't have anything, and everything is better without them. Dylan is applying lube to both of us before he begins to thrust inside of me pumping my erect tool at the same speed as his thrusts. I moan with pleasure as our sweaty bodies become close to reaching our climaxes together as they always do. We are so in sync with each other that it is sometimes scary. I feel Dylan's warm load inside of me at the exact same time that I release mine onto him. We both moan in pleasure through out the whole time. He begins to bite at my neck and I know at that moment what it is I have to do. I have to end everything with Tim. I know that he is going to take it bad, but I love Dylan. I don't want to lose Dylan. I hope Dylan will understand when I reveal my secret to him. Or maybe I wont. I mean does he really need to know? I feel Dylan's teeth making their way around my neck and I decide I should probably stop him before I end up with a necklace of teeth marks! Oh no it's too late! Oh well I'll just have to pay him back! I climb on top of him and pin him down with his hands above his head. I attack his neck with my teeth and he struggles to get away from me laughing the whole time. We play around wrestling and making out for awhile before we both become to tired to move anymore. I curl up next to him putting my head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you more than anyone could ever see," Dylan whispers before kissing the top of my head and running his hand through my hair.

"I love you too!" I say before completely drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Tim and I are sitting in the park. I choose to meet him in the park where I wouldn't be tempted to jump on him and have sex with him again. I love Dylan to much to do this to him anymore. 

"Tim, look I know that you and I have been sort of involved lately, and it was fun, but the truth is, I'm still with Dylan and I love him."I say watching Tim closely trying to sort of gauge his reaction.

Tim doesn't say anything. He just stares at me with a look of defeat or sadness or something along those lines on his face. I can't believe that I actually did it. I can't believe that I actually tore Tim's heart out like that again. Of all the things I've done to him I really didn't think that I could do that again.

"Tim?" I ask with concern edging it's way into my voice.

"Marco, I love you. Why don't you understand that. Dylan he cheated on you, and treated you like shit. Why do you love him and not me? I'd do anything for you!" Tim says this looking into my eyes as his fill with tears.

"He is my first love Tim. I can't just stop loving him. I'll always love him, and right now he's proved to me that he is trustworthy. Now I've got to prove to me that I am. I can't cheat on him anymore, and I can't keep stringing you along making you think you have a chance. Move on Tim. You will be much better with out me."I say as the tears spill down Tim's face.

"I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop loving you because you were my first love," Tim says still trying to be strong, but breaking down harder by the minute.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I put you through this. Can we still be friends? Can we keep this between us, and not tell Dyl or El or anyone else about this part of our relationship?" I ask practically begging him. If this gets out I don't know what it'll do to my relationship with Dylan. Maybe he'd forgive me, but he said he never actually slept with Eric. I want to believe him, but they were getting pretty close that night that I caught them in bed.

"I...I...I guess," Tim says still crying. I wrap my arms around him to comfort him.

"I'll never forget you either," I say to him as I rub his back to calm him down.

* * *

I'm sitting alone in the living room starring at the walls as Dirty Little Secret plays in the background. Dylan is at practice still, and I'm trying to decide if I should tell him. If I don't I'll be living a lie and regret it. If I do he's going to hate me, and never trust me again. I don't want that. I love him. I shouldn't have done that to him. 

I hear the keys in the lock and Dylan walks in. I glance at him, but then quickly away from him. I can't even look at him right now. I feel like such a jackass for ever doing that to him. He deserves better than me. I'm worthless, and should never be trusted. Dylan sits down next to me, and I still don't look at him.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks placing his hand on my leg.

I can't tell him what's wrong, but I need to. He needs to know what I did. I can't hide it forever. I take a deep breathe before saying anything.

"I...I...I cheated" I finally manage to say it after stuttering around.

I look at him and can see the hurt welling up inside of his eyes. I can't believe I did this to him. He means the world to me, and I just cheated on him, and told him like it was no big deal. It was a big deal, and I didn't mean for it to sound like it wasn't. I know it was. I know I screwed up, and that I could lose him forever, but I had to tell him. If I wouldn't have told him it would have only made everything worse.

"With Tim?" Dylan finally manages to say softly not looking at me, but at the floor.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. I honestly love you. I just I don't know had to expierence something else for me to realize how much you mean to me." I say as I begin to break down. I can't hold back my emotions. He means the world to me, and I can't lose him.

"I figured something was going on. I just judged it wouldn't go to far." Dylan says glancing at me with tears sliding down his face.

I reach out and wipe them away. He does the same to me. I feel close to him. Closer to him now than ever before. Maybe I'm not going to lose him. Maybe this will be a good thing. We will work on this, and get past it, and everything will be great. Better than great even.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I've been working on this for awhile. What do you guys think! Should I Make it longer or keep it like this! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay guys…I'm sorry about the delay. Been busy with work and school and socializing and school spirit haha…yeah so anyways…this chapter is in Tim's point of view. Most of it is his thoughts. Italics Are things that someone else is a) thinking b) saying/typing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review!**_

**_OoOoO_  
**

**Marco left me on this bench hours ago. I can't seem to get up. He has been leading me on this whole time. He was only using me for sex, but I still love him. I'll never stop loving him. I'll never find someone that will measure up to him. Who was I kidding thinking who would choose me over Dylan? Dylan is everything I can only dream of being. He has gorgeous blue eyes, blonde adorable curls, he's built, and an amazing hockey star. How could I compete with that?**

**I glance around and notice all the happy people around me. I see kids laughing, couples holding hands, everyone is so happy. Why can't I just be happy for once? I get up and begin to walk home. I've decided that I need to move on. Marco is really out of my life this time. Even if he wants back in. I'm not going to let him.**

**I walk into my house, and no one notices. They don't even care if I'm alive. Well I'm sure most of them do, just not my dad. I go to my room and turn on the computer. I decide to sign on to myspace to aimlessly search, comment, and maybe even post a blog. Yeah a blog will take my mind off of this, or at least give me a reason to talk about it.**

**Oh exciting new messages, and friend requests. I click on the messages first. Who is this?**

Hi Tim 

_Okay so I don't know you and you don't know me, but you seem like a cool guy. I just moved to Toronto from Indiana. I start at Degrassi on Monday. Maybe I'll see you around…_

_P.S. You are cute!_

_--Bryce_

**Awe he is so sweet. Hmm I'm going to check his profile out. Possible rebound! Oh my gosh…he is gorgeous. Total opposite of Marco. Damn it stop thinking about him. Anyways back to Bryce. Black hair, green eyes, punk style, piercing. Maybe getting over Marco will be easier than I thought. I go back to my home page and click on friend requests. Sure enough it's Bryce trying to add me. Of course I'm going to accept it. Who is this? Oh my god it's him Iming me. Maybe he's desperate!**

_Bryce Hey Tim_

_Tim Hey Bryce_

_Bryce Did you get my message?_

_Tim Yes!_

_Tim P.S. you look cute too!_

_Bryce Thanks_

_Tim Are you looking forward to starting at Degrassi!_

_Bryce Slightly scared._

_Bryce Is there a lot of bashing!_

_Tim Nah_

_Tim Well…usually not. Most people are pretty cool with it._

_Bryce Good!_

_Bryce So ugh…any big plans this weekend?_

_Tim Nope…might drown in some Ben and Jerry's later._

_Bryce lol…_

_Bryce Why's that!_

_Tim The guy I was sort of dating officially kicked me o the curb._

_Bryce Oh_

_Bryce Sorry to hear that._

_Tim No worries_

_Tim I mean I saw it coming._

_Tim Anyways…how about your weekend plans!_

_Bryce None…yet anyways!_

_Tim What is that suppose to mean!_

_Bryce Just that nothing has come up yet._

_Tim Hinting at something!_

_Bryce Maybe I am_

_Bryce But Maybe I'm not._

_Tim Cute!_

_Tim Had dinner yet!_

_Bryce Nope Mom is out, and I can't cook._

_Bryce You!_

_Tim Nope_

_Bryce Now look who is hinting…_

_Tim Know where The-Dot is!_

_Bryce Yep_

_Tim I'm heading over there_

_Tim Maybe I'll see you_

_Bryce Maybe…_

**Oh my gosh! Am I seriously the same person anymore! I've got to get into a totally hot outfit before I go to dinner tonight!**

_**OoOoO**_

**A half hour later I walk into The-Dot wearing faded ripped jeans that are tight on my ass, and a white and green striped polo. Beanie in place, "Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself pulling the door open and walking inside. I look around to see if he is there. My eyes fall on the back corner booth. Sitting there is Bryce. Green eyes locking with mine, he smiles. Oh my god he looks even better in person. He has on a green shirt that matches his gorgeous eyes. His hair falls in his eyes, and his smile is perfect. Okay I can do this. I walk over to the table.**

"_Hey!" Bryce says continuing to smile._

"_Hey, care if I join you?" I ask just to make sure._

"_Hm well I was saving it for this totally hot guy, but oh well what the hell…" Bryce says smiling._

"_Oh well if I'm not hot enough for you…I'll go!" I say jokingly._

"_I'm kidding. Totally kidding…you are definitely the hot guy I was saving the seat for." Bryce says changing the smile to a worried expression._

"_I know I was kidding too." I say smiling at him as I sit in the booth._

"_So…I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Bryce says smiling._

"_Yeah well I had a few things to do first." I say smiling back at him as Spinner approaches the table._

"_Hey Spinner" I say casually I had become friends with him after his sticking up for Marco last year._

"_Hey Tim. What can I get you guys?" Spinner asks pen ready to start writing._

"_I want a spicy chicken sandwich and French fries with a Pepsi." Bryce says like he'd been starving. I look at him with on eyebrow raised. "What I had twenty minutes to decide!"_

_I laugh before saying "I said sorry."_

**Spinner gives me a look like 'come on dude quit flirting and tell me what you want.'**

"_Oh right, um that actually sounds good. I'll have what he's having."_

**Spinner walks away and Bryce sits there starring at me smiling. I wonder what he's thinking. He is so hot. Do I honestly have a chance with this guy? I don't know how long we sat there smiling at each other with our eyes locked together. It's amazing how this is working out. Spinner brings our food and we reluctantly avert our eyes.**

"_Thanks Spin," I say as he puts the food down and walks away._

"_this looks good," Bryce says beginning to put pickles onto his sandwich._

"_It's pretty good." I say as I put ketchup on my plate for my French fries. Bryce takes a bite of his food, and I notice his tongue is pierced. That could be fun._

"_You weren't lying it is good." Bryce says before taking another bite._

**I smiled at him before picking up my own sandwich. We talked and laughed while we were eating. I couldn't believe how right it felt to be with Bryce.**

**After dinner we decide to go for a walk through the park. As we're walking our hands keep brushing against each other. Every time we touch I get chills. It's weird. But in a good way. I can feel his eyes on me, and I turn my head to look at him. He's smiling and I smile back. He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers, as we continue to walk. My smile grows bigger.**

"_Where are you living anyways?" I ask just trying to get to know him a little more._

"_Like three houses down and across the street from the school." Bryce says ._

"_Are you kidding?" I ask slightly shocked._

"_Nope, not kidding," Bryce says laughing._

"_I live across the street." I say laughing as well._

"_Well it's a small world" Bryce says smiling._

"_Yeah I guess so." I say smiling at him. "Why did you move here?"_

"_MY old school well it wasn't very accepting. I got beat up pretty bad when I came out, and my dad he didn't take the news very well either. So I moved up here to live with my mom." Bryce says stuttering over the story a little._

"_I'm sorry." I say stopping where we are, I turn and face him looking at how sad he looks. "Lets go sit down."_

"_Okay" Bryce says quietly._

**We walk to a bench not to far away. We continue to hold hands. Once sitting down, I tell him about my dad, and how no one in my house even knows I'm alive nor do they care.**

"_Life sucks, and I try to not let peoples comments get to me its just It's hard you know." Bryce asks and I can see the emotions in his eyes._

"_Yeah I know. We could…we maybe could help each other out. Help each other realize some people's comments aren't everyone's comments or opinions." I say scooting closer to him and placing my other hand on his thigh._

**Bryce looked at his leg where my hand was, to our hands that were linked together, and then into my eyes. Before I knew what was going on we kissed. It was a simple kiss at first both a little shocked about it we smiled at each other and then we kissed again.**

**The second kiss was deeper, and more relaxed. I knew right then that Marco breaking up with me was the best thing that could have happened. Bryce and I stayed at the park on that bench making out for what felt like hours. After awhile his phone rang, and it was his mom wanting him to come home. He asked if I wanted to go with him. To stay the night. So we walked hand-in-hand back to his house. I didn't bother going home to ask or even to get clean clothes. His mom was very inviting and accepting. She was glad that Bryce had found a "friend".**

_**OoOoO**_

_**A/N: Okay guys so sorry for the uber long delay! Did you like it! So obviously this is developing into a longer fic than I intended oh well please review guys! I 3 reviews they keep me going!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Little Secrets Chapter 3—Dylan's POV

As I sit here on the couch and stare at him. I can't think of ever leaving him. I can't believe he did what he did, but I have to accept the fact that I never did anything to stop it either. Also I now know how much I hurt him when I did it to him. He is one of the greatest men I've ever met. He is sitting on the other end of the couch starring straight ahead oblivious to the fact that I've been starring at him for hours. I pull my feet up onto the couch and stretch my legs out putting my feet onto his lap. He glances at them startled before turning and looking at me. I smile at him. He isn't sure how to react to this. I grab my cell phone off the table and look at the time.

(11 PM)

"It's late. Are you hungry?" I ask as he continues to stare at me awkwardly.

"Yeah kind of. What do you want? I'll cook." He says, and I can tell he is trying to make up for what he did.

"No, we'll go out. Do you want Taco Bell or IHOP?" I ask him as I removed my feet from his lap.

"Taco Bell sounds good." He replies looking down at his own lap where his hands are twisting and turning.

I move close to him and put my hand on his cheek, pulling his face sideways lightly so it forced him to look at me. I smile at him before lightly kissing his lips. As I pull away from the kiss I whisper "I love you no matter what."

He smiles at me and says, "I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry."

"I know," I say getting up from the couch and grabbing his hand to do the same. We both slipped on flip flops before we walked hand-in-hand out to my car.

I begin to drive in the opposite direction of Taco Bell, but he doesn't question me. This is out of character for Marco. But oh well I have had other plans for the evening for months. Why should I not follow through with them? Marco forgets what today is, but I remember it perfectly. It is the day we met, eight years ago. (A/N: I can't remember when I said this was but we are now assuming that it is two years since Marco graduated College!) I can't believe I've known this man for eight years already. Everything always seems so new with him. That's why I love him. I reach out and take his hand in mine, running my thumb along the top of his hand lightly. He pulls our hands up to his mouth and lightly kisses my hand. It is at that point that I truly know everything is going to be okay. That we have both screwed up, but we are past it, and are now ready to start a new life together as man and man promising to love and honor each other forever.

I pull into the same parking spot from that day we met, and turn my head towards Marco and smile. He smiles, and I can tell he remembers what day it is. We both climb out of the car and walk hand-in-hand to a pile of rocks. The same rocks we sat on in complete silence that day to comfort each other. As we get to the rocks I see that Paige and Ellie had done their part by setting up a blanket, picnic basket, wine, candles, and a radio. Marco looks up at me surprised. He wraps his arms around my neck and stands on his tip toes pulling us together. He kisses me light, and whispers "Thank you."

I kiss him back lightly and whisper "Marry me!" It is probably a good thing I have a hold of him because he probably would have fallen or something. After his initial shock he screamed and jumped around like a little girl. I love that about him more than anyone would ever understand. We sit down to eat our dinner. After we finish we curl up together under the stars and enjoy being together.

OoOoO

Okay so this is super short. Sorry about that, but what did you think?! Reviews mean more Chapters! Do you want the next chapter to focus on Tim and Bryce or Marco and Dylan or Both Pairings Give me some feed back! Thanks for reading it, and waiting for so long to get it. I've had some crazy stuff going on lately, but I'll try to get stuff going faster. Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Tim woke up the next morning in the arms of Bryce. It was weird. They had just met the night before, and yet they were so well connected. _Do I love him? Is he just rebound? Could I ever actually just use someone as rebound?_ Crazy thought began to race through Tim's mind. _Are we moving to fast? I mean I slept over the first night. Not like anything happened we talked, we kissed, we talked a little more, and we kissed a whole lot more. But could it be too much too soon?_ This is the point where Bryce woke up, kissed Tim, and made everything he was thinking fly out the window.

"Good Morning" Bryce says smiling.

"Good Morning" Tim says back with a wide smile on his face.

"You hungry?" Bryce asks standing up and stretching in his boxers and tight fitting white t-shirt.

"Yeah a little." Tim says starring at Bryce trying to Imagine what is hidden below his clothes.

"Well you coming?" Bryce asks from the doorway.

"Oh, yeah of course." Tim says slightly blushing as he gets up and walks to the other side of the room and follows Bryce down the stairs.

"You know you could undress me with your eyes anytime." Bryce whispers into Tim's ear before walking away from him flashing his brilliant smiled and running his gorgeous green eyes up and down Tim's body.

"Because I'll definitely return the favor."

Tim can't really decide how to respond to this. So he follows Bryce over to the fridge where Bryce is looking for something Tim wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his neck before whispering, "I don't care if you use more than your eyes." Bryce is the one who finds himself at a loss for words. He turns in Tim's arms wrapping his own around Tim's neck he, kisses him.

_Okay now I know we are moving a little too fast, but I really don't think its wrong Bryce is great, and so not just a rebound. There is chemistry here, besides there aren't any other gay guys at DCS this year so I have no competition_

Tim's mind was racing as he watched Bryce make breakfast, ham and cheese omelets, toast, hash browns and bacon. Tim was shocked Marco could cook, but rarely ever cooked for him.

"This is really good." Tim says after eating some of his food.

"Thank you. Comes from years of doing everything for myself." Bryce says smiling.

After they were done eating they both cleaned up before heading back up to Bryce's bedroom.

"Do you want to go shopping with me today?" Tim asks.

"Sure, I need some new clothes." Bryce says.

"Okay, I'm going to go home, and get a shower and stuff. So meet you out front in an hour?" Tim asks.

"Are you sure you will be ready in an hour?" Bryce says teasingly.

"Hey, believe me. I needed the time to get ready last night. I looked like shit." Tim retorts.

"Like now?" Bryce says jokingly.

"Hey now." Tim says "I do believe you don't look so hot yourself in the morning."

"Yeah well at least I only have bed head not bed and hat head." Bryce says running his hand through Tim's hair.

"You like it." Tim says smiling and running his hand through Bryce's hair.

"Yeah it does look pretty hot." Bryce says smiling. Tim smiles back at him before kissing him.

"I'll see you in an hourish." Tim says getting up from Bryce's bed and grabbing his jeans and putting them on. He grabbed his beanie and walked towards the doorway.

"See you in awhile" Bryce says as he gets up and walks with Tim to the front door.

OoOoO

Marco and Dylan wake up to bird's singing and the sun rise. Dylan pulls Marco closer to him and kisses him gently.

"Mmm…I was hoping last night wasn't just another dream." Marco says smiling against Dylan's neck. Dylan rubs Marco's back and runs his hands through his hair. Marco looks up at Dylan and kisses him letting it linger for awhile.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Dylan asks after the kiss.

"Mmm…I could think of better things to do." Marco says with a sexy smile on his face.

"Really like what?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Come and see" Marco says getting up and running down the rocks slowly losing clothes as he went. Dylan grabbed the blankets and followed Marco down to the beach. Marco had lost his clothes except for his boxers and was already in the water.

"Babe, you've lost your mind." Dylan says smiling at his boyfriend who is playing the water.

"Come on Dyl….have some fun!" Marco says smiling. Dylan just looks at him and continues to smile. "Dyl if you don't come in here, I'll go up there and tackle you." Marco says smiling.

"Oh yeah…I'm really scared." Dylan says jokingly.

"you should be" Marco says as he walks closer to the shore.

Dylan puts down the blankets and opens his arms inviting Marco to tackle him. Marco continues to smile as he gets out of the water. He starts running at Dylan to tackle him. Dylan quickly runs away from him laughing.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get me that easily did you?" Dylan says running backwards, but still quite always ahead of Marco. Marco laughs and runs faster to catch up to Dylan who had now turned around with his back to Marco, so he had no clue that Marco was in fact catching up. Once he got to Dylan he jumped on to his back.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away did you?" Marco asks as they are laying in the sand laughing.

"Well actually." Dylan says laughing. Marco playfully pins Dylan down.

"Okay I give." Dylan says through his laughing fit.

"That's what I though." Marco says as he continues to pin Dylan.

After a few minutes of laughing, the fell silent. They had had their eyes locked together for awhile now. Marco slowly began to kiss Dylan Before long they were full on making out, and Dylan was down to his boxers as well. They eventually remembered that they were on the beach and decided to chill out. They walked along the beach putting on their clothes as they found them.

"You are seriously the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Marco says as he plays with Dylan's thumb with his own.

"You are pretty much the same for me. I can't believe how much we've gone through together. I think that's what has made us so close." Dylan says as they stopped so Marco could grab put on his pants and they could grab the blankets before climbing up the rocks to Dylan's car.

Once at Dylan's car they place the blankets in the trunk and then Dylan sits down on the rocks looking out at the water. Marco watches him for a few minutes before sitting with him and interlacing their fingers.

"What are you thinking?" Marco asks as he looks out at the open water as well.

"Lots of Stuff." Dylan says in reply, "How about you?"

"I'm thinking this is the perfect place to have our wedding, and maybe eventually even buy the land, and build a house." Marco says continuing to stare out at the water below.

"Mmhm" Is all Dylan says as Marco lays his head on his shoulder and they continue to just watch the water.

OoOoO

Tim and Bryce are walking through the mall holding hands, neither of them cares about the looks they are getting. They pick out some clothes for each other; go to a movie, and to lunch. After the mall they go back to Bryce's house and just hang out, talk, and laugh a lot. Tim was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Bryce, and how quickly they bonded. He liked it, and knew it would last.

OoOoO

Alright guys I feel like a horrible author…First of all because this is the last chapter of this story, I've had it done for probably a month, and haven't put it up yet, and Second of all because I'm just not feeling the whole writing thing lately. I don't know why, so I think Degrassi: The Future will most likely be put on a hold. I'll try to get the rest of Season 2 done, and then put it on hold for a few months and maybe work on it and try to finish it up. Reviews are still great. Thanks for all the support, You are the reason that I continue to write, even if I occasionally neglect to upload my fics!


End file.
